Hey Fredward
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: kinda a songfic to Hey Stephen. Warning if your a Creddie shipper or a strong supporter of Carly/Sam friendship don't read Seddie and Carly/Sam fight


1**Hello people well I wanted to write another one shot and I thought of this while listening to and amazing cover of Hey Stephen. Well here's Hey Fredward. (I know not original but whatever)**

****************

Wow since when did the dork have so many admirers? Seriously it used to be only me now even my ex-best friend Carly is after him. (That's right ex-best friend I told her I liked Fredwardo and she laughed in my face. Then she tried to stop Freddie to stop talking to me but he laughed in _her _face and told her that he'd been my friend for to long to just dump me. So in your face Shay.) Seriously I'm standing on the pavement out side his apartment and there are like fifteen girls all around me. The were throwing rocks at his window and moaning about the cold I shook my head they'd be gone soon it's to cold for the wimps.

"Ugh come on girls he's not coming out tonight." Carly said shivering.

"Whip." I fake coughed.

"Whatever Puckett. At least I'm not in love with the guy who's supposedly my best friend."

"At least I never turned him down 573 times before deciding after I'd told you I liked him that you wanted him as well." I said angrily holding the guitar in my hands tightly so I didn't hit her.

"What ever." she said before turning around and storming inside.

All the other girls disappeared and I was alone on the pavement. I grabbed another rock and threw it with a little extra force than the other girls. I heard the click it made when it made contact with the glass.

"Sam?" He asked sticking his head over the fire escape.

"Hey Freddie." I said smiling.

"Why are you out here all alone? The street lights are going to go out soon you know."

"I know."

"Sam come here." Freddie ordered.

I slung the guitar over my shoulder and began climbing the steps to his fire escape.

"Now what do you want?" He asked throwing me a blanket as I settled onto the chair there.

"Um well I kinda wanted to play you something." I said shyly curling a piece of hair around my finger.

"While I'm trying to sleep?" he asked an eyebrow raised. "Seriously Sam it's annoying to have all those girls throwing rocks at my window. Now I find out my best friend does it to." he joked running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever dork just listen please." I asked blushing slightly.

"Fine go ahead."

I took a deep breath.

"I won't play it all.

Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you and as we walked we were talking I didn't say half the things I wanted to. Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. Hey Stephen boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone. Cause I can't help it if you look like and angel can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you can't help it if there's no-one else mm I can't help myself. Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose all those other girls well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you? Ha ha. Cause I can't help it if you look like and angel can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you can't help it if there's no-one else mm I can't help myself."

"Sam that was amazing!"

"Thanks." I blushed again.

"Oh and don't worry I'll always pick you." He said before he kissed me. Then he went back inside leaving me stunned.

Then I smirked.

"Thanks Freddie. But how do you know I was talking about you?"

He threw his pillow at my head.

*********************

**So what did you think? Like it hate it? Tell me!!**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to do this at the beginning) I Don't own iCarly but I own the fight between Carly and Sam cause I have a feeling Dan'll never do a big fight between them. Oh and 'Hey Stephen' belongs to Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records. I own nothing apart from the mentioned fight and this laptop. **


End file.
